Wolfblood poetry
by Grymmm
Summary: A series of one shot poems about wolfblood. Ideas and criticism appreciated
1. Dan's Marriage Proposal

**First try writing poetry. **

Love Poem of a Man Named Dan

I howled at the moon one night

She howled across forests, across fields I ran

I ran to her that night

It was love at first sight

I knew I was the only man

For her and she was the only girl for me

We ran. We played all night

We woke in a field the next morning

Her head resting gently on my chest

She awoke yawning

Until she saw me

Then she

ran away like a magnificent wolf

I followed

Why?

I thought to myself

Was I chasing a girl I'd never met before through the woods

Was I mad?

No I thought

I know why

I chase her because I fell in love with her

I followed

I caught up to her

We ran and rran for what felt like forever

But eventually we stopped and howled

Do you remember Emma?

My love

My beloved

Think of all we've been through

And then imagine that tenfold

Emma,

My beloved

Will you marry me?


	2. Our lil girl

**cathywolfmaddian and whoever asked for the childhood story thank you for the ideas. I'm going to write a series of oneshots in this format. Any requests?**

Dan do you remember

When our

Little girl was, but a child

Untainted by the wild

She'd run and play

Running wild all day

though she'd always stay

Our tame little Maddy

Dan what became of our little gal

Now she's heart broken

Alone

All because she met him

...

But beloved

She loves him

With all her heart

In her sleep our Maddy talks of how one day

They'd be wed

Even if she's hurt

Now I'd never wish she'd

Never met him

For he is her soulmate

Destined for one another

And if he had never met her

I wonder what would her life be like

If she weren't waiting for their

First date


	3. Overcoming jealousy

**Once in a while I have an idea of my own that I end up using. This is one of those ideas.**

Traitor!

Boyfriend stealer!

He was mine

But she took him

She took my Rhydian!

I loved him

And she knew he was mine

So what's she do?

She steals him!

My best friend stabbed me in the back

Maddy kissed my Rhydian

And yet

I can't help but feel happy for them

They took me in as one of them

I owe them such a huge debt

For all they've done for me

She's like my sister

And he's like my brother

And l love them like a family

Like a pack

So I suppose I should get over my jealousy

Because I can't stay mad at them

And I should be there for them

Like they were there for me

Though it pains me to say it

They were made for each other

I know it

She knows it

And he knows it

But a twist of fate split them apart

I can't help Rhydian

But I can help her

She's devastated over it

And it's up to me to help her

For I love her like a sister

And can't bare to see her cry

"Hey Maddy!

I hope you know I'm here for you.

I'm so sorry for your loss,

but you're like a sister to me

and I can't bare to see you like this. "


	4. It's only been a week

**Anyone have any requests or one shot ideas for this? **

Only a week has passed

And yet I find myself staring at the moon

Howling for my beloved

Wishing I were dead

For my lost beloved

My precious Maddy

My beutiful girlfriend

Had been taken from me by a cruel twist of fate

Now every day

I ache

As only a lover could

I cry

As only a lover could

All because my beloved left me

Now I'm alone

In a crowd

And yet I'm the lucky one

For she has no one

But her parents and Jana to comfort her

No ice cream to eat the pain away

No Shannon and Tom to cheer her up

My poor Maddy!

How I miss her!

...

Only a week has passed

And yet I'm howling at the moon

Crying uncontrollably for my Rhydian

I love him

With all my heart

And always had

But that wicked witch ruined it

Now every day

I ache

As only a lover could

I cry

As only a lover could

All because I left my beloved

Now I'm alone

In a crowd

And yet I'm the lucky one

For he has no one

But Tom and Shannon to comfort him

No one to run with to run the pain away

No parents and Jana to cheer him up

My poor Rhydian

How I miss him

...

Maddy my beloved

I know now

That you're my soul mate

Heart of my heart

Beloved

If only I'd told you how I felt soon

If only I wasn't to late

If only...

...

Rhydian my beloved

I know now

We were made for each other

Love of my life

Beloved

If only you'd asked me sooner

If only you weren't to late

If only...

...

But now it's to late

Your gone

Just like my smile

Replaced with sorrow and despair

Yet I must persevere

And hope

That one day we can find one another

For without that hope

I wouldn't have survived even a day

Without you


	5. Should I tell her how I feel?

**Hopefully this poem will be a bit happier than the last one, because the last one left me a bit depressed.**

Oh how I love him

Yet does he love me back?

Or does he love her more?

Should I ask him?

Or

Wait and hope he loves me

Oh Rhydian!

Why won't you ask me out?

...

Oh how I love her

Yet does she feel the same?

Please let her feel the same

Should I ask her

Yes

I will.

I must

For I love her

With all my heart and I want her to know

That I've always loved her

That she's my soul mate

That I'd do anything for her

But how should I tell her

How I feel

"...So to celebrate your victory, I was wondering if... tonight you wanted to do something. Not Bernies; somewhere speacial."


	6. Together forevermore

**Alright here is another Maddian poem. **

Found at last

Separated no longer

And finally we'll have our date

For I found my soul mate

As I promised I would

One day

Is today

For we are together again

Forever more together

Inseparable

For I've found my soul mate

And lost her once

But now we're together

Forever

She is my hope

My dreams

My future

And once I lost her

But never again

My Maddy has returned

We're together at last

My hope

My beloved

I'll never let her go again

For without her I'm nothing

But with her I could be anything

So long as she'll be there with me

For nothing is more important to me

Than my beloved Maddy

She is my better half

My smile

My hope

My dreams

My future

And I won't lose her again

My gloom is over

My sorrow lifted

My despair obliterated

For we'll be together

Forever


	7. Baby girl

**Sorry for the wait. I got distracted by Dishonored. Also I'm not sure if this is what you wanted but I wanted to keep it PG so...**

I remember

when you had her

Our lil baby girl

Our precocious lil cub

Our lil Maddy

Yet now I hardly recognise her

Do you remember

When Maddy was but a cub

We'd just settled down when we decided to have her

A cub of our own

A few tries later

A few weeks of vommiting

A couple months of you wanting random ffood

And nine months after

Maddy was born

Yet now I hardly recognize her

I remember

She always used to giggle and smile

She'd crawl around all day and night

You always made me clean her diaper right

And that always gave me a fright

She kept us up day and night

Drove us mad

Yet I'd do it all again

To see our Maddy happy


	8. Chapter 8

**And now back to more Maddian. Any luck figuring out the POV for the last poem?**

He took me out to dinner

Somewhere speacial

But for all I cared it could've been Bernies

Because we were finally together

And having our first date.

He dressed in a dress shirt

And I dressed in a beutiful dress

But for all I cared they could've been rags

Because we were finally together

The meal was great

The night was perfect

But for all I cared it could've been a night in the Moores

Because we were finally together

He leaned in for a kiss

Our first since I'd left

I happily obliged

It was magical

I was in bliss

Because we were finally together

And everything would be perfect

So long as we are together

And I'll never leave him again.

**Nothing like a study hall to finish oneshots.**


	9. Redheaded girl

**Alright this is another one of my own ideas. **

She beutiful

Her long red hair

Her perfect little smile

Even her strange weirdness

How I wish to be with her

But always I'm to fearful

And instead taunt her about her strangeness

And then I'm regretful

If only I could bare to get near her

And tell her how I feel

But I always am to fearful

For what will my friends say

And what will she say?

I know she had feelings for Rhydian

But it's clear him and Maddy are meant for one another

I love her

But she loved him

And may still love him now

Yet if I don't ask,

She'll never say yes

Calm down the worst she can say is no

Come on stay calm

Wait where is she

"Where's Jana"

I say aloud

"Gone"


	10. Died alone

**Alright, so as you all can probably see this is my 10th one shot and I decided to make this one speacial.**

I fear for my life

Whenever the full moon is out.

For I know one day he'll find me

The wolf that roams these parts is searching for me

He wants to kill me

Because I scared the Smith's away

I fear for my life

Every day

To because he isn't just a wolf

He's one of them

A werewolf

And he is out for blood

My blood

I heared a howl

He's found me

I ran for he

Is after me

I ran and ran

Into the moores

But still he chased after me

Eventually I had to slow to catch my breath.

I saw his eyes staring out of the shadows

He'd found me

The beast came rushing out snarling from behind a nearby tree

I was a goner

He leapt onto me

Growling

Snarling

and snapping

At me

I was a goner

His claws raked me

His teeth sunk into me

And I bled out

Soon I'd be dead

And no one would miss me

Yet in my last moments

I couldn't help but think that people would celebrate

My death

And this made me weep

For no one would miss me

And instead they'd cheer

I would be the only one to shed a tear

For my death

And as his fangs sunk into me

Killing me

I knew

I died alone


End file.
